A graphics device may require a contiguous memory range to store graphics data. The graphics data may include, for example, three-dimensional data and instructions used by, for example, a graphics subsystem in a personal computer. The contiguous graphics memory may be correlated to a physical memory using a graphics translation table. However, the physical memory may not be contiguous.
Virtualization, in some aspects, is a technique to operate one or more guest operating systems (OS) on the same host hardware by presenting multiple copies of a host hardware-software interface to each guest OS. In a system that supports virtualization, a memory address for the guest may be correlated to host physical memory address. The physical host memory may back up the physical guest memory.
Furthermore, in a system having a graphics device and supporting virtualization, it may be necessary to provide two memory address translations. One translation to map a graphics address to a physical guest address and a second translation to translate the physical guest address to a physical host address.
Thus, there exists a need in the technology to provide a system and method to efficiently translate graphics addresses in a context that supports virtualization.